Answer In Food
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: For dragonkink meme. Chi-Chi, after three long weeks of marriage, questions whether Goku can be a good husband with all that implies, and finds the answer in food.


**Prompt: Chi-Chi/Goku  
><strong>

**Chi-chi had to find a way to get Goku interested in sex when they first got married, and she found her answer in food. So I'm asking for foodkink with these two.**

**The fill:**

* * *

><p>Goku followed the trail of chocolates, the wrappers falling behind him in a steady, crinkly stream. All the way from the riverbank where he'd been fishing, shining in the late afternoon sun, making him forget the wiggling scaly thing in his hands that was maybe a fish. It had looked so enticingly shiny that Goku had to swim closer to get a good look at it. The smell was unmistakable. And as soon as he'd spat out the sparkly wrapper and swallowed the chocolate, his eyes caught on another one, five feet away.<p>

Always more, always five feet away.

It was like when his Master would make him and Krillin go farming to plant seeds within every few feet of each other, but delicious. The best chase he'd ever been on, easily.

By the time he got to the house, his back was used to being bent and his chin had an unnoticed smear of chocolate on it.

Inside, the air was all warm and comforting. There was rich smells of sauces that made his stomach rumble and remember too late that fish-thing. A huge cauldron of rice. An entire hog dripping juices into the fire. Baking, there was something baking in the oven that smelled amazing as he shoved his face into the little window in the front and tried to make out the shapes.

Chi-Chi was all weird when it came to cooking. The first week they'd been living together, she'd been all blushes and wonderful cakes and omelets. Then another week and it was chocolate pudding from the store. For the past seven days, he'd been living off fish he'd catch, and apples pulled from a nearby tree. It was all confusing. She was kinda like Bulma, really, with one minute being all angry and screaming, and then joking around and smiling and explaining stuff. But Chi-Chi didn't even do that nice part anymore. Now she just looked and him and glared.

It made him really wish that he could talk to Krillin or Master Roshi or Yamcha and ask them what to do. They knew things about girls, mostly about trying to get them to touch you but only having them run away screaming. Or just talking to them, and blushing and stammering while they laughed. Or yelling at each other until you started kissing. But still. That was better than her making _that face_ at him.

There was something sparkly in the corner of his eye, and turned to see another chocolate candy lying on the floor. And another. And another. Huh, this was…weird. Yeah. Why would someone leave candy like this? That was strange. But, but _what was that-_

His nose began sniffing at the air. There was something even better nearby than the chocolate, and it wasn't coming from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>You see, Chi-Chi had lost her mind in the last three weeks. The first three weeks of her marriage.<p>

It could all be easily broken up into blocks: Happiness and joy, confusion but optimism, bitter, bitter rage and disappointment.

And she had known, to a degree, what she had been signing up for. The man had a tail as a child, and had thought marriage was something you could eat. Such facts could not be ignored. But she had accepted that. Him. For what he was, which she had thought was a diamond in the rough, a good man that needed to be cultured, and she was more than willing to give it a go. He was a handsome, brave warrior that needed a patient wife. A man she had a deep affection for that now she understood was infatuation and a built-up image of what was to come after they got married.

Which had yet to come to pass. He did not develop a passionate love of education, was reluctant to share the same bed, and of course—HADN'T TOUCHED HER AT ALL. For a whole three weeks. Not a nudge or embrace. Goku only squirmed during hugs, complained that her attempts to inflame him like all the books and magazines only tickled, and he snored while they slept in their relatively unused bed.

And what made it all the worse was, she had a feeling that she had moved past whatever infatuation she'd had, and straight into love. His voice made her go gooey inside. The sight of his frizzy, mussed hair brought a smile to her face. Her vision would literally blur when he would strip naked for a bath, right in front of her. His stupid little remarks and blunt honesty could make her take a step back and laugh over the situation. They were so compatible on one level, her able to take in his ignorance

Except for this one.

The face she saw in the mirror had beautifully done hair, and a furious expression. Paler in a black revealing lingerie piece that had taken up so much courage to even buy, let alone put on. Looking like an utterly ridiculous, unsafe yet resourceful chef surrounded in a bedroom by so many bowls and pans and plates.

She was in love with a husband that seemed utterly disinterested in her sexually. Such facts could not be ignored.

Chi-Chi stirred pasta sauce beginning to separate, moved the chilled peaches in honey towards the bowl of salad to keep both cooler, reminded herself to turn the pig over soon. In the candles that flickered around the room, things took a grim light. The cherry pie glared at her and muttered crude things. The chicken breasts mocked her with informing the woman that this was the only breast her husband had even showed delight towards. The less said about the pancakes topped with suspiciously shaped fruit, the better. This was probably the saddest picnic she'd ever attended. It sounded almost redundant to admit that this was not how she'd thought her 'honeymoon' period would go.

If this did not go well—No, no, this was going to result in something. Something that would give her hope to go on in hopes they could have a normal marriage. She was no afraid of hard work, and was willing to try her best for them to understand and fulfill the other's needs. If it took years, she could live with that.

But she needed something. Some sign of delight and pleasure. For both of them, together. But the only clue she'd had to go on was his ferocious appetite that made the woman who loved him take a step back when he would stuff his face, out of fear. There was that old saying, about a way to a man's stomach…

She looked around. She'd done all she could with the first step in her plan. The food was the easy part. Even laying out the chocolates (she refused to refer to them in any way as a trap), to lead him into the bedroom he was never quite comfortable entering.

But now, there was a glow to his eyes. Something almost predatory and she had thought their sex life would be more in line with. Focused on everything, taking in the tiny details of the room, including her. She did her best to ignore the way he sniffed the air like an animal.

"Chi-Chi?" He sounded both serious, and starved.

"Yes, dear?" She did her absolute best to purr the words.

"…is that cake?"

* * *

><p>It was the best dream he'd ever had. Like something from an honest dream that would have him awaken with a pillow soaked with drool and LaunchBulma/Krillin/Chi-Chi complaining. But he did not awaken cruelly to the bright light and kicks. Chi-Chi only smiled and handed him a bowl of freshly tossed lettuce and spinach with little bits of walnuts and cranberries and a light dressing. Goku nearly wept.

It had been so long since she'd cooked anything so pretty for him.

He'd inhaled most of it, before trying to offer some to her. She politely waved it aside, and even he could see her trying not to grimace at the way he ate. Master Roshi had tried to get him to stop using his hands to eat so much, and Krillin had taken to kicking him when he got really gross. But they weren't there. She held up a cookie, cocking an eyebrow.

"Want a bite?"

Then she held it between her teeth.

Goku swallowed a mouthful of crunchy lettuce and walnuts. "Uh."

She was glaring at him again. "Goku. Lean forward and take the cookie."

"Where? Which cookie?"

"The one I am holding!"

"But, you put it in your mouth."

"Oh, like that's_ ever_ stopped you."

"Yeah, and you said to stop doing that."

Chi-Chi thought it over. "It's okay. This once."

"Okay," he grabbed for the cookie, and was surprised when she yanked it away and put it back between her teeth. "Hey."

"Taeth the cookthie."

"From…your mouth?"

She looked so happy. Even though she nearly dropped the cookie. "Yesh!"

It was awkward, to lean forward and press against her smaller form that immediately began leaning forward. Her hair got in his eyes, and the cookie broke into delicious moist crumbs that fell to the floor. A total waste. He shook his head, until she grabbed him and held him even closer. Mouth shoving against his face, and Goku did his best to figure out the situation. He licked the crumbs left on her chin, and the noises she made in response were loud enough for him to feel the vibration.

Goku pulled away before she started biting on his tongue. He looked at her for a moment, then down at the crumbs on her clothes and the floor. "Chi-Chi. That was weird."

But she was ignoring him, talking to herself. "That was so lovely! I didn't know you had that in you. So gentle, but _hungry_."

"Yeah. I was out fishing-but I didn't bring any back—and it worked up an appetite." His smile made her face go blank.

"You mean, hungry hungry? For food?"

"Yeah. What other type of hungry is there?"

She took a deep breath. Goku wondered if it would be rude to wipe the crumbs from her fancy silky little dress. Bulma always freaked out when he did that, and even Krillin and Yamcha didn't like it when he'd do that. Saying stuff like, 'dude you rub nipples when you do that. It's creepy.'

"Let's try that again. It was a good start."

"Yeah, it was. You make good cookies."

"Thank you—that's not at all what I meant."

"But they're all good and chocolaty."

"Yes, well, let's move on."

"To what?"

"The main course?"

Goku grinned, not fully understanding what he'd done to make her happy after somehow making her so angry. But she was cooking dinner, and smiling, and that was more than enough to make him glad to be home. The smell of butter was rich in the air, and nothing ever went bad when there was butter involved.

Except for that one time where Bulma had tried to cook Oolong.

"Let me go rotate the pork. Go ahead and get started on the pancakes."

Such encouragement was hardly needed. The fruit was rich in syrup and had a fine coating of sugar on top, the pancakes thick and fluffy, lightly browned, just a little crunchy around the sides. He'd never had such good pancakes. Ever. They were so good that he had to save some for Chi-Chi, because such deliciousness had to be shared. And he was not a man that easily put food aside.

But she deserved to taste such awesomeness after working so hard on it.

When she came back, she was carrying bowls of rice piled on top of each other, and sat right down in his lap. Which wasn't the most comfortable thing, but not so bad. At least he could rest his chin on top of her head. Though she eventually struggled away, and offered to feed him herself. All nice. As nice as that trail of chocolate.

She started kissing him a little, which tickled a lot, but wasn't really unpleasant or anything. And the stir-fry and rice made everything easier to live with. "Oh, Goku, you got syrup on your clothes." She sounded all annoyed, though when he looked down, couldn't see any stains.

"You need to undress, before you mess up anything else."

Everyone always yelled at him for walking around naked, including Chi-Chi, though sometimes she would scream at him for keeping his clothes_ on_. And now she was tugging off his shirt. Goku just didn't know what to do anymore, when it came to getting dressed. Best, maybe, to just wait and see what she wanted before doing anything either way. There was a look on her face when she yanked off his boots and pants that scared him; she hadn't even made a remark about him not wearing underwear, as she usually did. Then she shoved him onto the bed.

Sitting naked on the bed, Chi-Chi looming overhead, he had to say this wasn't much what he'd imagined marriage to be. Okay, he hadn't thought much of what it would consist of, besides living together. But this wasn't what people who lived together did. He and Bulma and Oolong, when living in that van-house thing hadn't gotten naked in front of each other. And at Master Roshi's, you definitely weren't allowed to take off all your clothes when someone else was around, not even to go swimming. And he and Chi-Chi weren't going swimming, Goku was pretty sure of that.

…though he wished they were, since she was staring at him like she wanted to rip his skin off.

"Uh, Chi-Chi?"

"Shush. You look so pretty; don't ruin it."

"Um. Okay."

"I'm so lucky to have married you."

"Thanks?"

"I remember when we were both children-How did you get so tall?"

"Dunno."

"Well, thankfully you did grow up. Everywhere."

For the first time in his memory, he really wished he was wearing multiple pairs of pants and underwear. Her smile reminded him of one of those demon's he'd had to fight, maybe Piccolo himself. All she needed was the fangs. And some different clothes since right now she was dressed like Bulma. Although Bulma didn't tend to wear black, or shove her chest with those two bumps like she'd gotten stung by a giant, really huge mosquito in his face.

She was leaning in towards him, still with that smile. "Goku. Oh, Goku."

"Oh…Chi-Chi."

"You're so precious to me. Forever and ever."

_Just nod and hope she lets you put your pants on, _a voice whispered inside_._ "Okay. Sure."

* * *

><p>She had him right where she wanted him, on the bed, naked. Looking more confused than normal, yes, perhaps, and maybe a little scared like he wanted to crawl away, but he just didn't know what was to happen yet. Otherwise, well—he'd probably run out the window, sans pants.<p>

Or not. Just scratch the back of his head, puzzled. Since the man clearly had no idea what sex was. Or if he did, didn't understand he was supposed to have it with his wife.

Did he even know where babies came from? Suddenly, the mission before her loomed large and impassable. How much would she have to teach him to make him…normal? And if this did work, would she have to make a huge feast and lure him into the bedroom? Her plans for a big family dried up and floated away.

Goku handed her pancakes, with a cheerful, "Saved these for you."

"Thank you." Chi-Chi looked down at the plate, then she slowly began undressing, knowing what had to be done. At least her expensive outfit could be saved for…well; maybe she could use it as a bathing suit. God, Kami, help her.

No. She inhaled, slow and steady. This would work. This was working. Goku and her were naked, looking at each other over a plate of pancakes. This was almost nearly what she'd wanted. Though Goku remained…uninterested in her. He showed more enthusiasm to the chilled pasta salad, gobbling away at that. Barely using silverware, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

"Hwow." He swallowed hugely. "How come you're naked too?"

This was her soul mate, the man she'd chosen to spend the rest of her life with, the future father of her children.

Soon to be. The image of dark-haired, dark-eyed children popped into her head, who would run around the house and grow up to be well-educated business owners and scholars. Just the thought of their little pitter pattering feet against the wooden floorboards made her heart beat increase. The pancakes didn't look so cold and intimidating, though not exactly appetizing after wondering how they could relate to some sexual activity to always result in deciding: no, too floppy. She held out a strawberry towards his face. "Goku. Wanna taste?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely."

It was the strangest feeling, like being in a petting zoo, hand feeding her husband. His tongue was unshy and smooth. The way he sucked at her digits could send a lesser woman to melt down to a puddle. Only after he'd licked her fingers clean, did he look guilty.

"Sorry. I meant to save that for you."

But Chi-Chi had no complaints, tearing up the pancake into small pieces. Plans were blooming, interspersed with pictures of the moment he would finally understand, how hovering over her, inside her, arching his back, hair always, always a mess. Skin as white as freshly fallen snow, eyes like wells that would show the hidden reservoir of lust and passion and love that would spring forth—

"Chi-Chi. You have crumbs." His hand was disappointingly polite when wiping them off.

"Goku…how do you feel about pie?"

"Love it. Why?" There was a gleam in his eye. "Are you saying…there is pie here?"

"Oh, yes, there is. With cherries. Now c'mere, and have some."

She had expected him to balk over eating pie off her stomach. Some sign of hesitation to show that he didn't think this was right, that people shouldn't be human plates. Or that he wasn't crazy about touching her so intimately. But no, not the slightest pause when she slide a still warm slice of pie from its plate and onto her stomach. He only looked down at the brown crust, the cherry filling oozing out, the syrup running down her stomach to areas that made her close her eyes and blush.

Goku just dived headfirst in. "Oh gwarf, Chi."

"I'm going to take that as a good sign."

"Mmm."

And then, oh god indeed yes, he was following that trail of syrup and was not shy in the least bit licking it off. The sparks in her stomach that had haunted her since their uneventful wedding night were back. "Oh, Goku. Right there, no, lower."

"But there isn't any pie there."

"THEN PUT SOME THERE."

When he did, and then licked and sucked it off, Chi-Chi had utterly forgiven him for all the other choices he'd made so far in their short marriage. Like trying to make her sleep on the couch their first night together, the refusing to kiss her, when he'd noticed the trail of chocolate but not her leaving it there, his constant attempts to try and sneak out to see his friend that would drag him into more fights and leave her widowed and childless.

When he seemed to mostly forget about the pie itself, she forgave his friend as well for all they'd done. Even Bulma's greedy harlot eyes.

He stopped, and the world wept. "Chi-Chi, am I supposed to be doing this?"

"Yes, damn you, why the _hell did you stop?"_

His hair was nearly sticking up from the intensity of her yell, and her glare. Then, meekly, he bent over the heated skin and went back to the only real work he'd done so far in their entire marriage. Then, then she finally understood why anyone did this, put up with being in marriages if there weren't kids involved. That, and the love. So much love. Chi-Chi stroked his hair.

"So, that was…okay?"

"It was the best thing you've ever done. Including defeating Piccolo."

"That's good. Glad I made you happy." He rubbed at the back of his neck. "The pie was nice."

"…I can sense your Master laughing on his island, and not knowing why."

"Um, okay. Can you sense Bulma and Krillin too?"

"Forget them. All of them. Goku. I'm going to make you feel what I just felt."

"…what? How? Felt what?"

"You'll see. You'll understand everything. I'll make you feel like nothing else has before. Especially not Bulma. You'll see why we got naked." She held up a donut with a smirk.

"What are you going to do with that…?" For once he seemed to read her mind because Goku went silent.

"Yeah."

"Oh. There?"

"Uh-huh. C'mere. I have whipped cream."

"Where?"

"All for you. Don't flinch. So, it's cold. Just relax."

"Are we really supposed to do this? This is what people did in magazines that Master Roshi owned. And Bulma hated those. So, girls like it when guy's do this?"

She paused lapping down his impressively bulging abdominal muscles. He didn't have any hair below the waist, a weirdness she was still trying to understand. Did he shave—no, best not to go down that road. "Yes."

"…and its okay for you to touch me there?"

Chi-Chi ignored the question, and the way he jumped when she spray whipped cream onto his pink, startling large genitals. The rest of him looked so much like some statue, all pale and with those nice cheekbones. Except for this part. Parts. Couldn't believe she had to do this. Any of this. He tasted like some strange type of peanuts, excuse the vulgarity, especially with the cream. Creams, soon, maybe. Ugh. Sex really ruined someone's mind.

"That feels weird. It looks like you're _eating _me."

"It's twitching. Stop it. Just relax. You're liking it."

"Am I? I thought you weren't supposed to touch—"

"We're married! It's fine!"

"Uuuugh. Uuuuh? Uuuuuhhhh."

She smiled around his surprisingly warm silky penis that was too easy to choke on. Should have practiced more with her toothbrush, when she realized what she had to do. But then his hands were rising to touch her hair, caressing it for the first time. And her now was sliding from his mouth, shocked and admiring, "Chi-Chi, how are you doing that?

"Is your mouth magic?

"Bulma said there was no such thing as witches-oh Kami! No, I don't want to think about Kami right now."

He just better not be thinking of his old friend while she was doing this. Any of them.

A sheet was torn, and Goku slammed his own head against the headboard, as though in frustration, while she choked and spat. He sounded like he was sobbing. Arms outstretched, face scrunched up. Hair a mess.

"You're fixing that sheet, after this is over, Goku."

"Uuh, Chi-Chi." He reached for her blindly.

"You want more?"

"Is there more? How can there _be more_?"

"There's much, much more we can do."

"There is…will you teach me? Um, do it with me?"

It was easiest the best moment of their marriage, even with the ruined sheet and the bad taste stuck in her throat. Chi-Chi smiled at her husband, making him smile back and reach for her.

"Please, Chi-Chi?"

"Of course Goku," she leaned towards his ear. "_And_ there's cake after this."

* * *

><p>He hadn't thought it would fit. But no, he'd gotten down the entire cake down in three bites. It was becoming a day for learning, like being trained by Roshi and figuring out how old he actually was. Lots of stuff with shapes, and learning about what people could do when they were alone that felt so good you would start yelling, even though it totally freaked Chi-Chi out.<p>

They'd gotten into positions that weren't quite wrestling moves, and that definitely weren't used for wrestling. He'd thought it would hurt to stick his penis in someone, that it hurt both people and was possibly some kinda fighting move, because Roshi had so many of those books and even Krillin and Yamcha had a few, though theirs sometimes had more guys in them, but whenever he'd look through them, the other two fighters would scream at him and rip the magazines out of his hands and yell at him to get out—but it didn't hurt at all.

It was probably the best feeling, and yet it looked and sounded so gross. Goku could hear the wet sounds of skin that were like someone getting slapped by a bunch of noodles. Just gross. But it was amazing to press himself into her, have her grab his hips and pull him closer. Plus licking pork crackling off each other, the plum sauce, the donut crumbs, pieces of fallen moist cake that he found in-between her shoulder blades. The kissing wasn't so bad either, all sucking on each other's tongues and biting lips though not to hurt each other, just like the biting she did on his shoulders.

"You're not a vampire, either, right?"

"Of course not!"

There was all sweaty grabbling, switching positions to try new things, that was so much like fighting that he had to stop himself from seeking the advantage and shoving her off. He had to constantly remind himself that this was whatever, but not a real, real fight. No matter how much she might scratch and yank his hair, and then, then, oh god, that feeling was coming again like a volcano breaking apart to blast lava everywhere. The poor villagers. Oh, oh, oh, oh, god, "Oh dear Kami!" He half-jerked up, like he was stabbed, blinded, oh, now he saw black disturbed eyes set in a wrinkled disapproving face floating somewhere up above his head.

He didn't feel himself falling back onto the bed.

"You know." Her hand was running up and down his thigh, tickling, but he couldn't say or do anything to stop her. "You don't need food to do this."

It hurt to blink.

Goku finally managed to pull himself free from the messy, stained bed, and promptly walked into a wall. He clung to the side table, knocking pictures over, trying to remember how to walk properly. It was like a long day of Master Roshi's training, of training on Kame's Lookout, fighting Piccolo. Worse. Better.

"Chi-Chi." His voice was slurring and when he reached up to wipe the possibly drool on his numb face, he fell headfirst to the floor.

"…Goku? Where'd you go?"

The floor was cool against his skin. There were plates, broken and whole, littering the ground. Right by his face a dirty fork was stabbing the floor, like a sword. Stains of all sorts dirtied the rug. He could only stare at these things in front of him, hardly noticing them. Even a forgotten chocolate still in its shiny wrapped couldn't hold his attention, and he didn't have the energy or will to reach for it. It existed on a plane he was no longer in anymore.

"Chi-Chi? We…we have to do that again."


End file.
